the thing about feelings
by Yamki
Summary: Just read to see!


Love transforms.

Youko's brows danced while her fingers fiddled with her wafer. Since yesterday, her attention was occupied by love books lent to her by Nakamura-san. Her interest to the topic increased and only thru reading would she be able to satisfy herself for her newly found wonders.

Meanwhile, she felt a firm tap on her shoulder. Her eyes turning wide, she remembered that she had to attend a food tasting set at 2pm for an impending wedding 6 months from now.

"Uzo!" She gasped, the wall clock signaling 30 minutes left for travel.

"What are you reading?" Hiromu asked, transpiring from her back.

"N--nothing!" She defended, closing the book and forcing a smile at him. She felt her face getting hot by his discerning stare.

Without her noticing, Hiromu happened to have a wandering eye for her books. But he let it aside and stiffled a cough. He turned his back at her and went to the entrance of the chute.

Youko was left standing staring at him blankly.

"Youko," Hiromu called, still not facing her.

"Hai?"

"We'll be late."

Realization hit her shamefully, Youko hurried to his side. The chute opened and Youko went inside first. His foot inside and the other outside the chute, Hiromu looked at her intently once again,

"Daijobou?"

Youko gave him a cheery nod.

"Unless you don't want to marry me?" He said this as if he was not worried at all.

Hiromu felt his arm receiving a tight squeeze.

"Baka, Hiromu"

It was in october when he proposed to her, june when he confessed his love to her. He was 26, she was 22.

The temperature at Tokyo was rising tremendously and the aircon at EMC was off. Hiromu and the others went to a nearby cafe to indulge themselves to a buffet of sweet cold treats.

Hiromu and Youko were seated apart with Ryuji at the middle. In her plate, Youko indulged herself with plain waffles. She brought bottles of different colored creams from the buffet table that others may share.

Her first waffle was decorated with a red chicken. She showed it to Hiromu. Hiromu froze a little. But he had overgrown his fear of chickens. Then he worked with his own waffle.

His waffle is decorated with the words, "research".

Youko pouted at him. He stiffled a laugh and tucked in leisurely. The others laughed as well.

Youko took another waffle and decorated it with the words, "Baka Hiromu"

The crowd ooohed.

Hiromu took another plain waffle and showed his new work to Youko.

"I love you Youko"

The crowd gasped, "NANI??!"

Hiromu stifled a cough to hide his embarrassment and ate his waffles as if nothing life changing had happened.

Youko had her eyes round as golf balls.

It could have been a sweeter confession.

But Hiromu is Hiromu. Plain. Straight to the point. Sometimes he would say words as if a robot was speaking them.

Youko remembered when he proposed to her.

They were competing at an arcade.

Though the arcade was nothing than their simulations, it still felt more awesome to be normal.

Youko was almost losing,

And so she reacted, "Ah mou, i can never beat you in this."

"I always win Youko"

"I know idiot"

Pause.

"If ever there's a way i could sneak to your training, i would put my life to that.Then i could plot the best plan to beat you."

Hiromu raked a hand to his hair. An idea slipped from his mind.

"You want to see me train everyday?"

"Hai."

"It's settled then. You're going to live with me"

Youko was startled by the remark that she dropped the controller that she was holding.

"That's indecency, Hiromu. We're..we're not married." her cheeks was turning crimson that she had to hide them with her scarf.

He looked at her and gave him one of his rarest smiles.

"Baka. Didnt you get what i just proposed?"

The problem with Hiromu was he was plain with affections. True he has succeeded by at least smiling and socializing, there could have been times were he held her hand albeit shortly, but Youko was looking for more signs. She succeeded by reading Nakamura's books about the different languages of love. By reading she had somehow understood Hiromu more, but she felt the guy could do something more than that.

The time the food tasting ended, Hiromu and Youko went back to EMC. They settled at their favorite place by the study hall. Hiromu sat opposite her and watched her as she opened a white box containing a cake they just tasted earlier.

"Masaka, youre going to eat that again?" He asked in wonder

Youko made a face at him, "it will be a waste if i dont take my time appreciating the cake's sweetness"

Hiromu stood quickly and sat beside her. He placed a palm under his chin while watching Youko smiling to her heart's delight. The sight for him was both pleasure and pain. Pleasure because it was Youko's playful spirit that he loved. Painful because..

"Sometimes i get jealous when youre more preoccupied with sweet treats than me. Makes me think im lacking on sweetness."

Bingo. Youko slowly dropped her fork and returned his gaze back at him.

"Honestly Hiromu, there is this book that ive read. It makes me realize that your language of love is different. So even if youre not affectionate, i would understand" she placed a hand on the top of his free hand by the table.

"And since you believe in the different languages, i wouldnt be surprised if youre still hoping for a slight change. After all, love transforms, doesnt it?" He was telling her exactly that there was an irony in her beliefs. The first spectrum for acceptance and the second for the changes.

"People change dont they? People actually change when theyre in love. Like what you did to me. Im less impulsive and i take my career seriously"

That was it. Hiromu thought that Youko was acting odd lately because she was blaming herself for not bringing any changes in him while he had helped her become a better person. In this he felt bad about not showing any appreciation to her at all.

And then he saw an icing on Youko's cheek. He leaned to her, inhaled her scent, and suddenly..

He drew his lips to kiss away the icing from her cheek. Youko froze on the spot. Her heartbeat getting louder by the small proximity.

"Youre right. Its sweetness had to be appreciated." He said, still not withdrawing his distance from her.

"I d--dont understand,Hiromu" she said, her voice faltering, her confidence crumbling, "were you talking about the cake?"

"You" he answered bluntly

She smiled giddily like a highschool student. But she refused to meet his eyes for if she turned her head to him, that would be..

Hiromu cupped her chin gently and turned her head to him.

He drew himself close to her and brushed his lips to her.

It was a slow peck on the lips.

But it was enough to melt her and gain her confidence.

"Okay. You have my attention." She said and slowly had her arms surround his neck.

He gave a chuckle and closed again the gap between them. It was slow and sweet. He deepened the kiss even though she was giggling in between.

And before heat could consume them, youko broke away from the kiss. She suddenly felt awkward at the smiling bastard and slumped in her seat.

"Youko, i have a request though" he said, his smile faltering and turning back again to his serious mode

"What is it?"

"Dont read about what happens during first night,okay?"

silence.

Youko didnt know how to answer right away. But then she thought aloud, "i thought you'd like to plan ahead?"

This time, Hiromu's cheeks went crimson.


End file.
